The Price of a Wish
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: Hinata Shouyo can see spirits and wishes he couldn't. Tsukishima Kei can help. For a price.
1. Chapter 1

Spirits, whether Man wishes to believe or not, are just as real as any human in this world. Each with a name, each with a power, existing alongside humanity. Eerie events, spooky goings on, bumps in the night. All real. For there is no such thing as accidents, mistakes or coincidence. Only fate and the inevitable. Man and spirits, side by side, regardless of whether they can be seen or not.

Hinata wishes he couldn't see them. Sure it's not like every spirit out there is malevolent. He's had some rather positive experiences with several ghosts and other benign beings. Some are just lonely, other lost. On a couple of occasions it's been himself lost and a spirit helping. All very much likeable entities. Some were just an inconvenience, neither likeable or horrible. Just there. In the way. And others, like every creature he's encountered this week, are a total nightmare.

Either way, he's tired of them all.

He's tired of constantly waking up in the middle of the night as one spirit ram shackles his room whilst another scratched at his door. He's tired of constantly having to run away from demons trying to eat him or possess him. And he's extremely tired and pissed off with this one little gremlin that clutched onto his leg for dear life. An ugly little thing that thought it was utterly hilarious to trip him up. So often in fact that his volleyball captain thought it wise to send him home early for everyone's safety.

Hinata knows not all spirits are dangerous. Not all of them want to kill him or eat him or drive him insane. He knows all of that. But he's sick of them. All of them. This has been all he's known for his whole life and all he wants is out. He just wishes he could be like everyone else.

He just wishes he could be _normal_.

An itching sensation tingled in his feet as they started to move on their own in the opposite direction of home. To say he panicked would be an understatement. After all legs aren't meant to have a mind of their own. A mind Hinata seemed to have no control over. Onward they went, leading him to a traditional building he swore wasn't there five minutes ago. He's sure he'd recognise such a place, all wood and crescent moon motifs, next to the row of concrete stores. A place that gave him the heebie-jeebies. The male grabbed hold of a nearby lamp post, desperate not to get any closer. Only his legs won and closer he got. Until he tripped on his shoe lace made undone by his pesky company. He grabbed a hold of the fence marking the boundary and any sense of apprehension went. Much like the gremlin that dissipated into thin air, leaving his leg free. In the midst of his confusion he doesn't feel the strange sense of safety he's never felt before, just the strong overwhelming urge to enter. So he does.

The door slid open as he approached before sliding back home once he was safely in the hallway. A cold chill ran slowly down his spine and in an attempt of a distraction he changed his old trainers for the house slippers waiting in front of him. Another door stood before him and by instinct he stepped forward. But his panic from before took hold of the reigns. He had no idea what this place was or why he was there. He doesn't even know if it's safe. He just entered without a care in the world. He turned back to leave, to walk out and forget about this entire thing. Only the door's gone. In it's place a blank wall.

No door.

No escape.

To say Hinata panicked would be an understatement.

 _This is it. This is how I die. I get lured into some creepy looking place and I'm gonna get eaten. Mum's always telling Natsu to stay away from strange places and people and what do I do? Wander into a place that wasn't even here five minutes ago as if it's home. If I get eaten I hope I give them indiges-_

A smooth clear voice broke Hinata out of his panicked state, somehow calming him instantly.

"There's no sense in fighting what has already been destined. Come through, boy who can see the unseen. I can grant you your wish. For a price."

* * *

 **AN: I love TsukiHina too much, I love xxxHolic too much, so why not combine the two. Also the idea of Tsukki in Yuuko's clothes pleases me somewhat**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata wasn't too sure what exactly he was expecting. His feet led him to a 'store' on their own accord. A 'store' filled with swirling smoke and a man lounging on a chaise long. A man with pale blond hair and all too pale skin that contrasted greatly with the jet black frames perched on his face. He doesn't see why the strange man bothered to dress seeing how his silk kimono robes cascaded off his shoulders and barely covered his torso but he was grateful for the effort. It was making this whole experience slightly less awkward for him. Only slightly. The stranger brought his pipe to his lips and took a a drag before blowing the smoke out, golden brown eyes lazily shifting to focus on the boy.

"I thought it was past middle school kids' bedtime by now."

Any possible good first impression the red head had flew straight out the window. He knew he was short but that didn't mean he appreciated comments about his whole 162.8cm height.

"I'm not in middle school I'm in high school! Karasuno High, a high school. For high school students." He tried his hardest to puff himself up and appear bigger than he was during his outburst. And failed. Much to the amusement of the other.

"Oh is that so? Funny, you sound exactly like a kid denying doing something they shouldn't whilst being caught mid act. And do you give out personal information like that to every stranger you meet or am I just particularly lucky?" With a huff and a pout Hinata looked away, crossing his arms. He didn't like this man one bit. He was already regretting this. Not that he really had much choice. Not with how this encounter was supposedly destined. But if he did have a choice he'd choose to just walk away. Go home, forget the matter. But here he was.

"What's your name child you can see the unseen?"

"I'm not a child! And if it it was fate for me to come here then you should know my name shouldn't you." With a sigh the stranger sat up, readjusting his robes with a slight smirk as the other looked away in slight embarrassment. He didn't like how hot headed this kid was but he certainly enjoyed watching him squirm.

"That's not how these things work. I merely knew you'd come here today. Nothing more."

"Hinata. Hinata Shouyou."

"Again with giving too much personal information to people you've just met. A word of advise, names have power. So don't give out your full name like that idiot." Hinata squawked at the insult, his eyes wide. Did this man speak to everyone like this? Was he even going to help him? Or was he a bored spirit looking to mess with him? Either way he was starting the think that being eaten would have been better than this situation.

"You just asked for my name didn't you?! Mr 'oh I have a proposition for you but instead I'm gonna humiliate you'."

"Tsukishima."

"Bless you."

"That's my name Shortstock."

"Just Tsukishima?"

"I've just told you that names have power. That's all you need to know. God I feel sorry for your teachers." Tsukishima's voice was tight and Hinata didn't feel like pushing his luck further than he had. He still had no clue where he was or how this man could help him. Better, he thought, to try and stay on his good side. If the blond had one.

"So, what is it that you wish for, Hinata?"

The younger male thought over his past week. And then his life. It was simple.

"I don't want to have to deal with spirits any more. They're annoying and make my life hell. Plus have you tried talking to people about them? They just turn around thinking you're crazy."

"Are you sure that's due to spirits and not just well, you?" Tsukishima motioned to Hinata with his pipe, "Because I can see how people can come to that conclusion." His tone was jovial yet still sharp with snark and Hinata was somewhat amazed at how he's managed to create such tone. He still didn't dignify the comment with an answer though. No need to encourage such behaviour.

"And you'll pay the price set to no longer see such beings?"

"And that price would be." Another drag at his pipe.

"The thing you hold most dear."

The response was too cryptic for the boy to understand fully. His mind wandered over everything he held dear in his life. None of which he understood could be paid as a price.

"Volleyball?"

"Please enlighten me how I can take that as payment. Please because that's not what you hold most dear and I certainly can't take an entire sport away."

"Tamago kake gohan?" The taller male brought a hand up to his face, muttering under his breath. There's no way this child could be so...stupid. Yet there he stood, thinking tamago kake gohan was a suitable payment for such a wish. Actually trying to calculate how many dishes he'd need. On one hand he thought it was rather endearing in an odd sense. But that doesn't negate how stupid the suggestion was. He took another drag from his pipe to calm his nerves and attempt to get him through such a trying moment.

"The price you pay needs to be of equivalent value to your wish. The price for me to remove your ability to see spirits is what you hold most dear. A.K.A your family."

Hinata's blood ran cold as his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't sacrifice his family for something so selfish. For something that only benefited him. He just couldn't. Not being able to play with Natsu any more. Or eat his mother's delicious cooking. Or spend hours on a single conversation with his father. There was no way he could ever give all that up to Tsukishima just so he didn't have to deal with a few not so nice spirits here and there.

"No, no way. Not happening. Anything else but that." The boy looked at the other with eyes of fire and determination and Tsukishima had to give it to him when it came to his love and dedication towards his family. It was a look he was far too familiar with and he had to look off to the side to stop old memories he buried long ago from bubbling up to the surface. A n off thought flitted through his mind and a wide smirk stretched across his lips. He sat his pipe down and stood up, padding across to stand in front of the shorter male. Pale slender fingers gently grasped at Hinata's chin, raising his face so golden brown clashed with wide warm brown eyes. The smirk unsettled the boy but the other's eyes were too entrancing to look away. In fact all in all Tsukishima was too entrancing to look away. Just like a deer in headlights he froze.

"A price must be paid. That's the law of the universe. So how about instead of your family I'll take you as the price."

"What?"

The smirk grew ever wider and Tsukishima's face inched ever closer to Hinata's.

"You'll work for me until you've paid off your debt." the pale fingers left his chin and the taller male returned back to his spot, picking up his pipe and taking another puff, staring intently at the boy.

"You'll leave my family out of It?" A single nod was his reply. "Ok then. I'll work for you." If he was being honest Hinata didn't like this idea any more but it kept his family safe so he wouldn't complain.

"Excellent. Go out that door to your right and go to the kitchen. There'll be a shopping list. Buy what's on it and we'll have a welcome party. Oh and try not to get eaten by some other spirit out there."

Correction; he wouldn't complain too much.

* * *

 **AN: I should probably try and set up an upload schedule for this but seeing as I don't know what hours I'm spending at work each day that might be a little tricky so bare with if. And if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes or OOCness then I apologise**


End file.
